


Of Claws and Sticky Clothes

by klingonvalhalla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klingonvalhalla/pseuds/klingonvalhalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jansma prompted a drabble challenge for Guide/Jennifer in a pool, with the key words: oil, rocks, leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Claws and Sticky Clothes

If it weren’t for the humidity, the heat wouldn’t be so terrible. Jennifer pushed her growing bangs out of her face. Sweat beaded at her hairline, and her nose was getting shiny, she could just feel it. At least around Wraith, she wasn’t as concerned about makeup, so the risk of anything streaking wasn’t a problem. 

“Aren’t you getting hot?” She asked Guide, who was several paces ahead, and who also ignored the question. Her shirt was already plastered to her back, and the unpleasant sensation of sweat trickling down into her pants made her question the “urgency” of the visit to the worshipper colony. 

At least they were headed back to the personal cruiser. She’d forgotten what Ember had named it.

Without her realizing, Guide had veered off the main road. Jennifer stared down the narrow game trail and crossed her arms over her chest. “What the hell is doing?” She grumbled to herself as the broad shoulders and white hair vanished into the dense foliage. “Guide?” She yelled, then felt silly for shouting as her voice echoed back.

“You son of a bitch,” Jennifer sighed and reluctantly followed the trail he had taken.  At least they were out of direct sunlight.

The air grew cooler as the underbrush began to thin. When she pushed through a cluster of young purple leaved saplings, she found Guide waiting for her by a pool. The look of impatience mixed with the smug satisfaction of knowing she’d follow, regardless, made her want to throw something at him.

The pool was partially concealed with the mouth of what appeared to be an underground cave, so for all she knew, it could be a river. Above the cliff face that kept the village hidden loomed. As a breeze, cooled by the water swept over her face, Jennifer closed her eyes and smiled. “You’re still a bastard.”

He laughed at her and she watched as he peeled off the heavy coat. The confirmation that Guide had been just as miserable was a small satisfaction when confronted by the sight of his lean frame; no longer hidden by the layers of leather armor. Cheeks burning, she became self conscious of the fact that she stank of sweat, before realizing he was in the same situation. More likely, she thought to herself, more so, given the thick leathers.

Wraith modesty was far different from what she was used to. Jennifer found herself focusing on untying her boots when Guide simply stripped to nothing. Trousers, with their ties dangling to dance across the moss, were hung from a low branch to dry out. His coat remained where it had been tossed, and the undershirt, which prevented chafing, joined the trousers. 

Jennifer sat her boots beside his. They seemed so stubby next to the long, pointed toes.  Wraith boots were made to accommodate talons of various lengths. Guide wasn’t exactly the prime example of Wraith talons, as he often neglected his. Split edges, and chips were common with him, nor did he lacquer them often. Either way, the boots stank nearly as much as her own, as she draped her socks across a branch.

A glance over her shoulder let her know that Guide did not wait for her. Already in the pool, the water reached him mid chest near the mouth of the cave. She watched as he sunk below the surface.

Without the risk of being watched, Jennifer hastily removed all but her bra and underwear. As Guide righted himself, she was already in the water. She shivered at the shock of cold that nearly covered her shoulders. 

“I do not suspect that will be comfortable.” He said, blinking several times to retract the milky white membrane that covered his left eye. Bonewhite had told her that it was from an old injury, which left his left eye drier than the right, causing the membrane to stick. Darling hated it, much to his grandfather’s amusement. 

“What won’t?”

He inclined his head toward her bra. “You intend to walk the rest of the way with those wet?”

Guide always had to be right. Jennifer glared at him, knowing he took satisfaction in taking her out of her comfort zone. She wondered if he even took enjoyment out of her reaction to having walking in while he had been engaged with one of the newly recruited clevermen last week. The memory made her ears burn as she tossed the wet undergarments onto the sun warmed stones nearest them. 

The water grasped at her neck as she felt his hands reach around her, encircling her waist. “I won’t take it back.” She informed him, defiantly staring at the darker blue of the water where the cave swallowed the light.

“I do not deny the fact that you insist I am a bastard. By your terminology, I most certainly appreciate that title. It is better than the others I have learned.”

“I’m sure Colonel Sheppard has come up with a few new ones for you.” 

Jennifer shuddered when she felt his nose against the back of her neck as he muttered: “I am sure he has.” 

Knowing she still stank, Jennifer wondered what it was like for him. Humans couldn’t detect pheromones as Wraith did, however, she did learn that they all had a very similar odor. When not hidden by perfumed oils, warm leather, and metal; Wraith had a scent not unlike the warm, waxy, sweet odor that came from within a bee keeper’s hive. 

The cured tobacco like scent Guide normally wore had mostly dissipated in the heat. Faint traces lingered, but the overpowering smell of sun warmed honeycomb surrounded her as she felt the slight grazing of his pointed teeth just under her ear. Her limbs felt like jelly and she was sure she would sink to the bottom if his hands were not gripping her hips. 

The prickling sensation of his feeding hand tasting her caused goose pimples to rise on her arms. That same hand slipped between her legs, teasing her as he relished in her flavor and the sensation of her coarser hair against the sensitive organ. 

Guide had long learned to mind his claws. Unintentional scratches were rare now, and she did not worry about the necessity of hiding any obvious signs of their affair from those who need not know. One such claw traced from her mound upwards, as heat threatened to burn her from the inside, out.

Utilizing the knowledge of a major weakness, Jennifer turned to face him. Her fingers tangled in his knotted, partially braided hair, pushing it back and away from his neck. When he bent his head to kiss her, she leaned past him to capture the hook shaped black horn that pierced his left ear between her lips. When she gave it a soft tug, the tip of her tongue brushing the lobe between the two pointed ends, his knees buckled. The triumph of causing an alien commander, ten thousand years her senior, made Jennifer grin. 

Claws dug into her ass when he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. The buoyancy allowed for less support, and allowed for his hands to make use of their time elsewhere. His off hand spread against her back, while the right guided him into her.

Never in her life had she thought that she’d find herself involved with a man who not only was not human, but could have eaten her at any point prior to the retrovirus. Still, those clawed hands that carefully traced circles into her skin and teased her nipples could easily rend the flesh from her bones.

She caught his lower lip between her own as the heat built in her loins and water lapped between their bodies. The groan that opened his mouth to her vibrated against the hand she held against his chest. As her tongue sought his, her other hand searched for the sensitive raised ridge of his spine. She dragged her blunt, close cut nails along the length, inciting a low, rumbling growl. 

The guttural sound sent a shiver down her spine to coil in her belly and break with a shuddering pulse. She gasped against his mouth, feeling his teeth clack against her’s. 

Through heavy lidded eyes she saw his flat nostrils flare before he pressed his head against the crook of her neck. The sharp movement of his hips splashed water nearly to her face before coming to a shuddering stop with a shaking exhale that warmed her shoulder. His feeding hand slid up the length of her thigh so that both hands rested on her hips. 

After a moment, possibly with the aid of the cool temperature of the water, he parted from her. That fullness and slight pressure receded, leaving a diminishing warmth behind. Jennifer encircled his neck with sun hot arms, that would probably turn a violent shade of red by the time they reached Bright Venture. “You can be wonderful when you put your mind to it, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are a bastard.”

Guide laughed breathlessly, “But it is you who chose me.”


End file.
